Brothers In Crime
by Crystal of Heart
Summary: Like the the James gang we have two boys who steal money for the poor. these boys will stop at nothing until the poor are taken care of. but what happens when the boys fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Meet The Brothers

It was five AM. Two boys were running from the cops. The boys rob a jewelry store. They hid in an alley. One was a dark bluenette with orange eyes. He wore a black suit to hide his appearances. His friend was a darker bluenette. He had red eyes. He wore black to hide his appearances, too. They went to the house and changed and started to get ready for bed.

"Jehu! You ready?" the darkest bluenette said.

"I'm coming Jo-kun," Jehu said.

Jehu walked into the room and saw his brother taking his shirt off reviling scars. The scars the cops had given him. The scars were whip wounds. He hugged his brother from behind and kissed his cheek.

"I hate what those cops did to you," Jehu said.

"I know you do. I hate what they did to you," Jo-kun said remembering his brother bullet wound on his chest.

"I won't leave you. Ever," Jehu said.

"Okay. Lets go to bed I'm tried," Jo-kun said.

Then laid in the bed and fell asleep. The cops looked for the boys every where and they could find them. The boys steal at night and are normal teens in the morning.

: The next morning:

Jehu woke up to Jo-kun making breakfast for them. The money they steal goes to people that don't have much and they keep some for the stuff they need. Jehu went into the kitchen to see his brother.

"Good morning, Jo-kun," Jehu said.

"Good morning, Jehu," Jo-kun said.

"How did you sleep?" Jehu asked his brother.

"Good. How did you sleep?" Jo-kun said.

"Good. It sucked when you left," Jehu said and hugged his brother.

"Here. We need to get ready for school," Jo-kun said putting the breakfast on the table.

"Thanks," Jehu said.

After breakfast they got there uniforms and backpacks and went to school. The boys walked to the bus stop. Then two younger boys hurried to the stop. One was like Jehu only he had littler hair tone and emeralds for eyes. The other looked the same only he had sapphires for eyes.

"Who are they?" Jehu asked.

"Johan and Jesse," Jo-kun said.

"Which one is Johan?" Jehu asked.

"The one with emeralds eyes," Jo-kun said.

Jehu looked at Johan. _He's sexy,_ Jehu thought. Jo-kun was looking at Jesse. _He's hot_, Jo-kun thought.

"Hi," Jehu said to Johan.

"Hi. My name is Johan. This my brother Jesse," Johan said, angel like.

"Cool. My name is Jehu and this my brother Jo-kun," Jehu said.

"Hi," Jo-kun said.

"What school do you go to?" Johan asked.

"Giten Middle school," Jehu said.

"We go to Giten, too. What grade are you in?" Johan asked.

"7th grade, so is Jo-kun," Jehu said.

"We're in 7th! I hope we have the same classes," Johan said.

"Let me see your classes," Jehu said. He looked he had all his classes with Johan. Jesse had the same stuff as Jo-kun.

"We have the same classes. Me , Jo-kun, Jesse, and you all have swimming together," Jehu said.

"Jesse you have the same classes as me," Jo-kun said.

"Really?" Jesse said looking at the classes.

"Whoa. We do," Jesse said.

Then the bus came and the boys got on. Jehu sat with Jo-kun and Johan sat with Jesse. Jehu listens to his IPod and Jo-kun played his DS. Johan listen to his MP3 and Jesse played his DS. The second they got to school they turned everything off.

All of Jehu's classes he sat next to Johan. Then came swimming. Johan changed in one of the stoles and was wearing Red Blazers. Jesse was wearing Blue Blazers. The boys had a free period of swimming. Jehu went under water just in time to see Johan come under. He was spinning. Then a bully pulled Johan back under water when he came up. Jehu went after them and when he got there the bully was hitting Johan. Jehu hit him in the stomach and grabbed Johan and took him to the surface.

"You okay?" Jehu asked.

"Yeah…*cough*…thanks," Johan said.

"Come on. Lets get you out," Jehu said.

Jehu grabbed Johan by the arm and got him out of the pool and went to the locker room. When Johan changed into his clothes he looked at Jehu's back and saw a scar. He ran up to him and put his hand on the scar and Jehu fell over and Johan was on top of him. Johan blushed and got off of him.

"I'm sorry! I just saw a scar on your back and I was wondering what happened," Johan said.

"First of all I'm fine. Second of all, I don't think you'll believe me," Jehu said.

"Tell me I won't tell anyone," Johan said.

"I'm a thief. I steal money for people who need it. So is Jo-kun," Jehu whispered.

"WHAT?!" Johan said. Jehu put hand on his mouth to silence him.

"Please. Don't tell anyone. I can't go to prison. I won't get shot again," Jehu said.

"That's where this came from," Johan said running his hand a crossed Jehu's chest.

"That feels great," Jehu moaned.

"Oh sorry," Johan said.

"It's okay. This is where the scar is," Jehu said putting Johan's hand on his scar.

"Whoa. It's looks weird," Johan said running his hand over it.

"Come on. Lets get home," Jehu said.

He told Jo-kun and Jesse what happened and that they need to go home. When they got to Jehu's house Johan gasped. It was huge! It had leather couches and leather chairs.

"Nice," Johan said.

"Thanks," Jehu said. Then he told Jo-kun what he told Johan.

"He won't tell," Jehu finished.

"Okay I trust him," Jo-kun said.

"So what are your full names?" Johan asked.

"Mine, is Jehu Reloved Ander," Jehu said.

"Mine, is Jo-kun Tough Ander," Jo-kun said.

"Johan. Tell them your full name," Jesse said.

"My full name is Johan Silence Anderson," Johan said.

"My full name in Jesse Night Anderson," Jesse said.

"Well, nice to meet the both of you," Jo-kun said.

The boys got to know each other better. They told them there birthdays and there favorite things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: First Kiss

After they got to know each other better Jehu ordered some pizza and soda. When it came he paid for it and the boys began to play some games.

"So…" Jo-kun said to Jesse.

"Yes?" Jesse said.

"Can I show you something," Jo-kun asked.

"Okay," Jesse said.

"Come on," Jo-kun said as he grabbed Jesse and took him to his room.

"What did you want to show me?" Jesse asked.

"These," Jo-kun said taking his shirt off reviling the scars.

"Where did these come from?" Jesse asked running his hand over each scar. Jo-kun moaned, quietly, enjoying the feeling of his hand on his back.

"They came from the cops that whipped me," Jo-kun moaned.

"Does this help?" Jesse asked as he began to rub Jo-kun's back**.**

"Yes," Jo-kun moaned.

"Good. Cause I'm going to keep doing it," Jesse said.

"Really?" Jo-kun said.

"Yep. You need it. Your really stressed out. So this will help you relax," Jesse said.

"Thanks……" Jo-kun said as he fell asleep on Jesse's chest.

The younger bluenette was surprised. The older bluenette moaned and his head slide to Jesse's lap. Jesse blushed he know Jo-kun was a thief, but it was like he stole his heart. Jesse blush darken as Jo-kun began to come closer to him. Jesse began to stroke his hair as if he was a kitten. Jo-kun suddenly pulled Jesse down and he was laying next to him. Jesse loved the way Jo-kun slept.

"Jo-kun. Your so beautiful," Jesse whispered.

"Jesse…" Jo-kun whispered in his sleep.

Jesse gasped. Jo-kun was dreaming of him? He wished he could see what he was dreaming. Then Jesse began to fall asleep. When he did Jo-kun and him began to move closer to each other.

:Back with Jehu:

Johan had fallen asleep during the movie he and Jehu were watching. Then he woke when a yelp was heard. He looked up to see that he had fallen on top of Jehu.

"I'm sorry!" Johan said blushing.

"Can you get off of me?" Jehu asked sweetly.

"Sure," Johan said as he got off him.

"You okay?" Jehu asked.

"Yes. Are you?" Johan asked noticing that Jehu was holding his arm.

"I think my arm's bruised," Jehu said.

"Let me see," Johan said.

Jehu showed his arm. It was bruised when he got hit by a cop trying to get away from a bank. He winced at the pain when Johan touched his bruise. Johan looked up and saw the pain across his face. Then he did something he regretted. He kissed Jehu on the lips. Jehu was caught off guard, but soon kissed back. Johan licked Jehu's lips and Jehu let him in. Johan mapped out Jehu's mouth. Jehu moaned. Loving this feeling. Then they broke and gasped for air.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Johan said.

"No, it's okay. I like it," Jehu said.

"Really?" Johan said.

"Yes. And I have to tell you something," Jehu said.

"What?" Johan asked.

"I love you," Jehu whispered.

"I love you, too," Johan said.

The two went to see there brothers. When they got in there. Jo-kun was kissing Jesse. Jesse moaned and Jo-kun stopped. Jesse wondered why and saw his brother.

"Hi, Johan," Jesse said.

"You two love each other," Johan said.

"Yeah," Jesse said.

"So are me and Jehu. So don't worry. I'm not mad," Johan said.

"Thanks. Now can Jo-kun and I go back to what we were doing?" Jesse asked.

"Sure. Cause I want to continue what me and Johan were doing," Jehu said and took Johan to the guest room.

When they got there Jehu pushed Johan on to the bed and Johan winced in pain as he kissed him. Johan moaned at the sudden pleasure. Jehu grabbed Johan's hands and put them over his head and continued to kiss Johan. Johan got control of his hands and pushed Jehu back on the bed. Then they stopped. They laid on the bed and fell asleep.

:The next morning:

Johan woke up on top of Jehu. He got off and woke Jehu.

"Jehu. Time to get up," Johan whispered.

"Okay," Jehu said.

"Let's see what Jesse is doing," Johan said. They got up and went to Jo-kun's room.

"Morning, Jo-kun," Jehu said. When they got in there they were like them, they were sleeping.

"Morning. Good thing it's Saturday," Jo-kun said getting up.

"Come on let's go to our house," Johan said.

"Okay," Jehu said.

They walked all the way to Johan's house and the house was like Jehu's, only it was smaller. It had the same stuff. Johan went to kitchen to get a water bottle.

"What do you think?" Jesse asked.

"It looks cool," Jo-kun said.

"Let's show them our rooms," Jesse said.

"Okay," Johan said and grabbed Jehu and took him up stairs. When they got there the room was huge.

"Wow," Jehu said.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad left three thousands dollars for Jesse and me," Johan said.

"Cool," Jehu said.

"Hey can I show you something," Johan asked.

"Sure," Jehu said. Johan took his shirt off and Jehu saw the scars.

"Where did these come from?" Jehu asked.

"Before I met you. I used to go to Bijen high. The boys there always hit me so they left scars," Johan said.

"I sorry I didn't know," Jehu said. He remembered when they were kissing Johan winced in pain when he pushed him on the bed.

"So your like me. You have trouble with bullies," Jehu said.

"You do?" Johan asked surprised.

"Yep. When I was eight I was bullied all the time and I learned after a while to fight back. When I did he gave me a nasty cut. He was using a knife, I used my fist," Jehu said.

"Wow," Johan said.

"Yeah," Jehu said.

"How did your parents die?" Johan suddenly asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The Model Pictures and Interview

"How my parents died?" Jehu asked hoping he was wrong.

"Yes," Johan said.

"Well, Mom died in a fire. Dad died in a car accident, but Jo-kun and I made it. For two years my brother and I live in our house by ourselves. Then someone came to our house one day and the people came in our house. We forgot that no one saw us, so they thought it was for sale," Jehu began.

"And?" Johan said.

"Then when they came in. Then Jo-kun and I came out and showed those people that someone lived there. The people that wanted the house was a married couple. So they took us in," Jehu finished.

"Did they die, too?" Johan asked.

"Yes," Jehu said.

"So you and your brother have lived alone for almost four years," Johan said.

"Yep. It gets lonely, sometime," Jehu said.

"Well, my brother and I will move in with you guys. We were going to sell the house anyways. So we'll live with you guys," Johan said.

"Thanks, Johan," Jehu said.

"No problem," Johan said as he laid on his bed and Jehu laid with him.

"You know, that your beautiful when you sleep, right?" Jehu said.

"I am?" Johan said.

"Yeah, and when light hits you it's like you're an angel," Jehu said.

"Thanks, Jehu," Johan said.

"Your welcome," Jehu said.

:With Jo-kun:

Jo-kun woke up to sleeping next to Jesse. He smiled at his lover. Jesse was breathing normally and he turned over reviling his well tune body. He wasn't like Jo-kun. Jo-kun was three times more muscular than Jesse, but he was good enough.

"Hey. Time to wake up," Jo-kun said.

"I'm up, I'm up," Jesse said.

"Good. I don't like it when you sleep longer then me," Jo-kun said with a smile.

"Thanks," Jesse said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jo-kun asked.

"Maybe you can help me pack," Jesse said.

"Why?" Jo-kun asked.

"Me and Johan are going to move in with you and Jehu," Jesse said.

"Cool. So what do we need," Jo-kun asked.

The boys began to pack. Jesse was simple when it came to packing. He grabbed his clothes and his pictures. Some other stuff and that was it. Jesse went to get some water bottles for him and Jo-kun. When he got back Jo-kun was staring at the forest in the backyard.

"Your really going to get rid of this?" Jo-kun asked staring at the woods.

"Well, want do you want me to do?" Jesse asked.

"Why don't Jehu and I move in with you guys. Then the forest can stay," Jo-kun said.

"Okay," Jesse said.

"SWEET! I'll tell Jehu," Jo-kun said as he ran out of the room. Then Jesse unpacked and looked at a new magazine. Then he looked at models saw Jo-kun and Jehu. Then he read the article and it read:

**Here are two of the fan girls favorite boys: Jehu and Jo-kun Ander.**

**There better than any model I've ever seen.**

**Here they are!**

**Ladies introducing Jo-kun and Jehu Ander!**

Jesse couldn't believe what he saw. His boyfriend was a model! Then he kept reading:

**The boys always bring the girls running. The boys made this place a place for girls who want the boys to notice them.**

**The boys make sure the ladies get what they want.**

**No one knows much about these models, but they are a natural.**

**Ladies the boys will be there for you.**

**So stay tune.**

Then the article stopped because the section was over. Jesse grabbed the newest magazine he had and found the other article on them. The he read it:

**Here are our favorite boys.**

**So boys you have anything to say?**

**Yeah I do.**

**What is it Jehu?**

**I'd like to thank all of my brother's and mine fans. This one for you ladies.**

**Well you heard it here the boys have stole the women hearts in this country. Good luck boys.**

**I have to say something.**

**Yes, Jo-kun?**

**All the girls out there Jehu and I have something to say. Jehu?**

**Ready.**

**We're gay.**

**Whoa. What a shock. The girls are still cheering saying that it is cool.**

**Well that's all for this week.**

**Hope you liked the review.**

Jesse was so hooked on his book that he didn't see Jo-kun come in. He saw the magazine. He was shirtless in some of the pictures. he thought Jesse was going to stay in that magazine forever. he knew one thing: Jesse loved to see Jo-kun shirtless.

"Hey Jess," Jo-kun said.

"Why didn't you tell me you and your brother were models?" Jesse said with his face stuck in the magazine.

"I thought it was too much for you to know so I kept it to myself," Jo-kun said.

"You look sexy in these pictures," Jesse said.

"What?" Jo-kun said blushing.

"You look sexy in these pictures," Jesse repeated.

"Thanks," Jo-kun said.

"So can you tell me what this picture means," Jesse said.

Jo-kun came over to see what he wanted. He was looking at the picture that he was in a waterfall. Jo-kun blushed. He was telling people to go to the Criama Beach.

"That was to tell people to go Criama Beach," Jo-kun said.

"Really?" Jesse said taking his blue eyes off the magazine.

"Yeah," Jo-kun said.

"Cool," Jesse said as he put the magazine away.

"Yeah. So you like the pics?" Jo-kun asked.

"Yes," Jesse said.

"Cool. Jehu and I are going to move in," Jo-kun said.

"YAAAAA!!!!!!!" Jesse said.

"Don't kill me," Jo-kun said.

"Oh. Sorry," Jesse said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The old Boyfriends are Back

"It's okay," Jo-kun said.

"Jehu and I have to be somewhere," Jo-kun said.

"Got to rob a bank?" Jesse guessed.

"Yep. Be back in a hour," Jo-kun said.

"Okay," Jesse said.

"Bye," Jo-kun said.

He ran in Johan's room and told Jehu. He told Johan and he understood. The boys got dressed and went to the bank. The second they left the cops were there. The boys were in the alley by the time the cops showed up. they laughed. _They are so stupid,_ Jehu thought. Jo-kun stopped. Jehu looked at what at he was staring at. there standing in front of them were two boys they didn't want to see.

"Oh what do we have here?" a voice came.

"Looks like your ex-boyfriend," came another voice.

"What do you to want?" Jehu said.

"Just came to see you," the first voice said.

"Yeah, right, Haou Sinder," Jehu said.

"You could always when I was around," Haou said.

"Can we _play_ with them?" the second voice said.

"Stay away from me, Ju-chan Sinder," Jo-kun said.

"Why?" Ju-chan said.

"Cause i hate you," Jo-kun said.

"You loved it when I came up to you and touched your stomach," Ju-chan said walking towards Jo-kun, but he was cut off by Jehu.

"Now is that nice, Jehu?" Haou said.

"Back off. We going to rip you apart if you don't leave," Jehu said.

"Really? Well, then maybe I should _rape_ you to let you know who's boss," Haou said licking his lips.

"You do that I will kill you," Jo-kun said.

"Not if you have to deal with me," Ju-chan said.

"Bring it," Jo-kun said.

"Lets rape them," Haou said.

"Try me," Jehu and Jo-kun said at the same time.

"Fine. Lets see how well you gotten with asword in the last two years," Haou said.

"Bring it on," Jehu and Jo-kun said taking out there swords.

"Oh well. this will be fun," Ju-chan said.

"As you wish," Haou said.

The boys charged at each other and there ex-boyfriends were waiting for that. They pulled out the knives they had and cut there arms. The boys yelped and Jehu mentally cursed himself. Jehu started to think before attacking. Then he cut Haou arm and he hit the ground in pure pain. Jo-kun ran at Ju-chan and cut his arm and he hit the ground. The two Sinders looked up and saw the Anders were gone.

:Back at Johan's house:

"Jehu! Your hurt! How did you cut your arm?" Johan said.

"I ran into my ex-boyfriend. He cut my arm as I ran towards him," Jehu said panting.

"I'll get the First Aid kit," Jesse said.

"Let me see," Johan said.

"Okay," Jehu said. Jehu gave Johan his arm. The cut was deep, the blood was still coming out and Jehu started to feel dizzy.

"I feel dizzy," Jehu said.

"Jehu!" Johan said worried. Then Jehu passed out on the bed.

Jesse ran in with Jo-kun behind him and Johan saw that Jo-kun was looking like he was going to pass out. Then Jo-kun hit the ground. Jesse ran up to him and the cut was deeper then Jesse thought. The two looked at each other and Jesse grabbed a phone and dialed 911. They soon were on there way to the hospital. When they got there Jehu was tossing and turning. Johan grabbed his hand to let Jehu know he was there, but he tossed more.

:In Jehu's head:

10 year old Jehu ran into a alley as the bullies ran pasted the alley. He sighed in relief. _I thought they would kill me, _Jehu thought. Then a boy grabbed him from behind and he thought it was the bullies and he turned around and lips met his. He blushed and pulled away. He looked who kissed him and saw a 10 year old brunette.

"Who are you?" Jehu asked.

"I'm Haou. Haou Sinder," Haou said.

"I'm Jehu Ander," Jehu said.

"Sorry. I tripped and kissed you," Haou said. _No, it was nice, _Jehu thought.

"It's okay. Why are you hiding?" Jehu asked.

"Hiding from those bullies," Haou said.

"Me, too," Jehu said.

"Can we go to my house? It's a lot safer there then here," Jehu said.

"Sure," Haou said and then the second he moved another brunette was behind him.

"Who is that?" Jehu asked.

"My little brother. Ju-chan Sinder," Haou said.

"Lets go," Jehu said.

"Okay," Haou said.

They went to Jehu's house and Jo-kun popped out. The young bluenette looked at Haou and Ju-chan. Ju-chan walked up to him and saw the two giggled at each other.

"I think they like each other," Jehu said.

"Me too," Haou said looking at Jehu up and down.

"What?" Jehu said noticing he was being stared at.

"Nothing. I just now noticed… Your hot, Jehu," Haou said.

"Thank you," Jehu said blushing.

The boys walked around and saw that they had a lot of things in common.

:5 years later:

"Hey," Haou said.

"Hey," Jehu said.

"What have you been up to?" Haou asked.

"Nothing really. Just working out," Jehu said.

"Cool," Haou said.

"I love you," Jehu said.

"I love you too," Haou said.

that day Haou tried to rape Jehu at night, but Jehu pushed him off and took of running. Jo-kun followed. the two said to each other, that they would die then have those two rape them. They told each other they would never go out with them again.

:Back in the real world:

Jehu stopped tossing was sleeping soundly. Johan stayed by his side. Then Jo-kun and Jesse came in.

"Jo-kun. You look better," Johan said sleepy like.

"Your tired. Jo-kun will watch Jehu. Lets go to the house and wait there," Jesse said.

"Don't…go to…the house," Jehu said.

"Jehu! You're okay," Johan said.

"If you…*groaning*…go to the…*pant*…house, Haou will be waiting for you," Jehu said.

"We'll stay here then," Johan said.

"Good. That will give me some peace," Jehu panted.

"Get sleep. You need it," Johan said.

"I love you, Johan," Jehu said.

"I love you, too, Jehu," Johan said.

Little did the friends know they were being watched. Haou and Ju-chan smirked and ran to there house. They talked on the way home and Haou thought, _you will be mine, Jehu. just know I will break that heart of yours. I hope you like to get rapped._

"I have a plan," Haou said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The Hospital Nap

Jehu laid in the hospital bed peacefully. Even with the oxygen mask on. Johan watched his sleeping lover wishing he would wake and praying he was okay. Then Jehu twitched. Johan looked at him. Jehu orange eyes slowly opened as he took the mask off.

"Jehu!" Johan said and hugged his lover.

"What…happen?" Jehu asked weakly.

"You sound weak," Johan said.

"I feel.. It," Jehu said.

"You lost a lot of blood. To answer your question," Johan panted.

"What's wrong?" Jehu asked sounding stronger.

"I haven't…*pant*…left your side…So I'm pretty tired," Johan said a little above over a whisper.

"Come here," Jehu said.

Johan got in the bed with Jehu as soon as his head touched the pillow he fell asleep. Jehu giggled at his boyfriend's cuteness. Jehu began to stroke Johan's hair as if he was a kitten. Johan leaned against Jehu enjoying the warmth. Jehu giggled again and counties to stroke Johan's hair.

"Your so cute," Jehu whispered.

Then Jo-kun and Jesse came in and Jo-kun hugged his brother. Jesse did the same.

"YOUR OKAY!" Jo-kun and Jesse said.

"Don't shout. You'll wake Johan!" Jehu hissed.

"Sorry," the bluenettes said.

"No problem," Jehu whispered.

Johan snuggled Jehu and went back to a peaceful sleep. Jehu looked at his sleeping boyfriend. Johan was like a kitten. His hair is soft like kittens fur. His rising chest was cute too.

"Stop staring," Jesse said.

"Sorry. I can't help it. He looks too peaceful," Jehu said.

"He sure does. You should see how peaceful Jesse is when he sleeps," Jo-kun said.

"Hey!" Jesse said blushing.

"Well, you are. Just like last night," Jo-kun said. Jesse blushed. Last night, to Jo-kun was fun, but to Jesse it was heaven.

"Johan is so peaceful," Jehu said not paying any attention.

"Lets go home," Johan said waking from a nice nap.

"Hi," Jehu said.

"Hi," Johan said.

"Sleep well?" Jehu asked.

"Yeah, but you stop stroking my hair and I liked it," Johan said.

"Sorry. I was trying to get these two to be quiet. So you could sleep," Jehu said.

"Sorry, Johan," Jo-kun and Jesse said at the same time.

"No problem, guys," Johan said.

"Lets go home," Jehu said.

"YAAAAAAAA!!!!" Johan said and hugged his boyfriend.

"Johan. Don't kill me," Jehu said.

"Sorry," Johan said.

:With Haou:

Haou was sitting in his room. He remembered the day he tried to rape Jehu. The memory made Haou licked his lips.

:Flashback:

"HAOU! Get off of me!" Jehu screamed.

"Why?" Haou said.

"CAUSE I WILL CALL THE COPS IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME!" Jehu screamed as he pushed Haou off him.

"PERVERT!" Jehu said.

He grabbed his stuff then Haou pinned him against the wall. Haou slide his hand in between Jehu's legs. Jehu pushed him away and ran outside. Haou rubbed his mouth, where Jehu hit him.

"You will pay for that Jehu. I will make you suffer," Haou said.

:The Next Day:

Haou saw Jehu by his brother shaking like a leaf. He looked at him and smiled evilly. Jo-kun looked at Haou and gave him a death glare. Haou shivered. He didn't like that when Jehu did that. He hope Jehu would suffer and get so scared he would never leave the house again. Then Haou found himself walking towards them.

"Hey, Jehu," Haou said.

"Go away. You pervert," Jo-kun said deadly.

"Why would I be a pervert? I didn't do anything," Haou said.

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE MY BROTHER! It took me an hour to get him out of his room," Jo-kun said coldly and more deadlier than before.

"So? He was enjoying it," Haou said.

"NO I WASN'T! YOU PERVERT!I WISH SOMEONE WOULD SHOT YOU!!!!!" Jehu said and took off towards his house.

"JEHU! Look what you've done," Jo-kun said.

Haou stood there laughing. He was really enjoy himself. He wanted to scare Jehu more. Jehu was so scared when he yelled and he'll be more scared when he tries to rape him again.

:Later That Night:

Haou dressed up like the grim reaper. Jehu laid in his bed peacefully. Then he did a evil laugh and Jehu woke up and saw Haou in the grim reaper costume. He pinned Jehu up against the wall and put his hand in between his legs and the other hand on his mouth. He squeezed and Jehu screamed loud enough for Jo-kun to hear and he came running through the door with the cops behind him.

"Jehu! Hang on," Jo-kun said.

Then Haou was pushed against the other wall and his mask came off and Jehu collapsed into Jo-kun arms shaking like some one had stabbed him in the back. The cops took Haou to jail and Ju-chan got him out a year later.

:End of Flashback:

Haou thought it was the best memory he had. Then he began to write out his plans. he couldn't wait to put them to action. he still licked his lips at his memory. He thought of Jehu. the bluenette will be screaming in pain and he was going to be the cause of this pain. he hoped Jehu was ready to be rape. for real, and with on one to stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Plan in Action and Failed

Haou started by following Jehu to see what he did in the morning. Then he remember the thief code.

**You must steal only at night! In the morning you will be discovered! Good luck!**

Haou hit himself in the face. He couldn't believe he forgot that. Then he signup for the school. _Part one complete,_ Haou thought. He got a uniform and went to the school the second he got the uniform.

"Hi, Jehu," Haou said and put his hand on his butt.

"What are you doing here?" Jehu hissed and slapped Haou's hand away.

"What's wrong? I just can't stay away from you. Your so sexual," Haou said.

"Pervert," Jehu said.

"Thank you," Haou said.

"Well, maybe you should try this. Hey! Girls! Check out my friend!" Jehu shouted. The girls saw him and cheered and ran after him.

"Curse you, Jehu Ander," Haou said over his shoulder as he ran.

"Your welcome," Jehu said as he went to class.

Jehu thought that was it, but then Haou push Jehu into a one room rest room. There was a camera, but then Haou put a picture in front of it and turned the sound off.

"What do you want?" Jehu demeaned.

"Your sexy body. That is what I want," Haou said as he locked the door so one would be able to hear or help.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" Jehu whimpered.

"Cause that year in jail told me. If I raped you, your heart would be mine once again," Haou said as he got on him.

"GET OFF ME!" Jehu said.

Then Haou ripped off Jehu's shirt. He pinned Jehu up against the wall and then he kissed Jehu. Jehu wanted this to stop, then he whispered.

"Please…stop…" Jehu world went black as he fainted.

Haou smirked and thought, _Jehu is mine._

:The Next Day:

Jehu woke up in a…bedroom? He wasn't at school anymore. Then he moved and winced in pain. His chest was covered in blood. His pants were still on and unzipped. He was raped! His worsted nightmare had come true. Then the door opened. Ju-chan came in. He was stunned. Jehu was in Haou room, half naked and was covered in blood. Ju-chan ran into the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel and went back to find Jehu on the floor.

"Hey. Hold still. I want to help," Ju-chan said.

"Thank……you…Ju-chan…" Jehu said lying still for Ju-chan to clean the blood off of his chest.

"No problem," Ju-chan said.

"Thank…you…Ju-chan," Jehu said again.

"Like I said it is no problem," Ju-chan said as he finished.

He helped Jehu back into the bed. Once Jehu was on the bed Ju-chan tripped and landed on top of Jehu. Jehu yelped and then moaned in pleasure. Ju-chan looked and saw his knee was in between Jehu's legs.

"Sorry I'll-ah!" Ju-chan said as Jehu threw his arms around Ju-chan's neck.

"Jehu…What are you doing?" Ju-chan whispered.

"Please……get me out of here," Jehu said and his arms fell on to the bed.

Ju-chan just stared. His brother was so cruel to Jehu. Jehu was in pain and Haou didn't even care. Then Johan called.

"Hello," Ju-chan said.

"WHERE IS JEHU?" Johan said worriedly.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. You can come get him," Ju-chan said.

"I'll be there," Johan said and hung up.

Ju-chan laid in the living room. Then Haou came in. his brother looked and saw Ju-chan on the cough.

"Hey," Haou said.

"What do you want?" Ju0chan snapped.

"What is your problem?" Haou asked.

"You are," Ju-chan said and went to the door.

"Hey, Johan, come in," Ju-chan said.

"WHAT?!" Haou said.

"That's right. I would like you to meet Judai and Jaden," Johan said.

The two brunettes came in and stood there. One of the brunettes had red eyes and he had the same hair as the one next to him. He wore a black shirt and black shorts. He was cute. The other had beautiful lime green eyes. He wore a red shirt and red shorts along with red fingerless gloves.

"Oh my god," Haou said eying the lime green eyed one.

"Hi, Haou," he said.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Haou asked.

"I'm Judai. I know your name cause Johan told me. He was right. You are cute," Judai said.

"Who are you?" Ju-chan asked.

"I'm Jaden. What is your name?" Jaden asked.

"Ju-chan. I hope your arm is okay," Ju-chan said seeing the dried blood.

"Oh I cut myself running from bullies. They try to hurt me. I hate it," Jaden said.

"Who are they?" Ju-chan asked in a deadly tone.

Then Jaden began to name off the bullies. Then Haou started to talk to Judai. While they were busy he found Jehu on a bed covered in blood.

"Jehu…" Johan said.

Then Johan put Jehu's shirt on and got him out side. The orange eyes Johan loved so much opened.

"Jehu. Your okay," Johan said.

"Yup. I'm glad you came to get me," Jehu whimpered.

"Why are you whimpering?" Johan asked.

"Haou raped me. I..I..I'm scared," Jehu said.

"Jehu… I didn't know," Johan said.

"I love you. I want to go home," Jehu whimpered.

"Okay. Lets go home," Johan said as Jo-kun came to get them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Love is the Answer to Pain

Once they got to the house Johan helped Jehu to the bathroom. He still had the horrible cuts on his chest. Johan was a little worried, but to bad. Jehu sat in the bathroom, by himself, while the heater helped ease his pain. He turned the shower on and turned the water to High Water. He took his shirt off and saw the bullet scar on his chest. He remember that day.

:Flashback:

Jehu and Jo-kun ran from the bank. Then as they got out of the bank a cop followed them. Then the cop thought he could kill one of them then the other won't leave. He grabbed his, loaded, gun and aimed at the tallest one. He fired and the bullet hit his chest. The thief hit the ground and the smaller one of the two turned around and helped him up.

"Unit one to base, I got one of them. Repeat I got one of them," the cop said.

Then the smaller one grabbed a gun and shot him in the head. The cop car crashed and Jo-kun grabbed Jehu's arm and got him to his feet. Jehu winced in pain and got up. Jo-kun helped him up and took off in the direction of the house.

:The Next Morning:

Jo-kun helped his brother in to the car and drove to the hospital. The doctor asked what happened and Jo-kun said his brother was shot. They got the bullet out and Jehu's heart was still beating. Jo-kun was told his brother was going to make it. Jo-kun was relived to hear his brother was going to make it. He went into the room and saw Jehu sleeping peacefully. He smiled, happy to see his brother sleeping.

:End of Flashback:

Jehu was in the shower enjoying the warm water hit his chest. He didn't know that Jo-kun was in the bathroom getting the laundry.

"Jehu? You awake?" Jo-kun said from behind the stole.

"Yeah. Just in pain," Jehu said.

"I hate that," Jo-kun said.

"I agree with you," Jehu said.

"Well, anyway. I go and get something comfortable for you to wear," Jo-kun said.

"Okay," Jehu said.

Jo-kun left the room, leaving Jehu alone. Jehu turned the water off and got out. Jo-kun left some clothes for Jehu. Jehu smiled and put them on. He cleaned the bathroom up and went to his and Johan's room. Johan was sleeping when he got in there. Jehu smiled. He enjoyed seeing his boyfriend so peaceful.

"Hey Johan. Time to get up," Jehu said.

"Okay," Johan said.

"You tried?" Jehu asked.

"Yeah. When you were gone I stayed up all night," Johan said.

"Why don't we take a nap? I need one," Jehu said.

"Okay," Johan yawned.

The two laid down and fell asleep. Enjoying the fact that they were together. Jo-kun was in Jesse's and his room. He was reading the model section of a magazine. Then he saw Jehu and him in the Bad Day part and it said:

**As the two boys appear on the cover of the new album Bad Day!**

**The boys have pure talent and much more! **

_There he goes again,_ Jo-kun thought. He will talk about them nonstop. He knows the boys really well. Yet he won't ever shut up.

"I like that magazine. More pictures of you are in it," Jesse voice came.

"Why do you read these?" Jo-kun asked.

"I want to know what happens in the model studio when I'm not there," Jesse said.

"Okay. So what if someone touched you when I wasn't around. Would you tell me?" Jo-kun said.

"Yes. I would tell you. I don't want to be touched by anyone excepted you," Jesse said.

"Good," Jo-kun said.

"I love you," Jesse said.

"Love you too," Jo-kun said.

The boys decided not to do anything to night. Jehu was still in some pain so they went to sleep with no worries. The boys were so peaceful they felt like they were in heaven.

:The next morning:

Jehu was in the kitchen when Johan woke up. Johan went into the kitchen and he hugged Jehu.

"Good morning," Johan said.

"Good morning," Jehu said.

"What are you doing?" Johan asked.

"Making breakfast. I need to move around to help the pain," Jehu said.

"Can I help?" Johan asked.

"Sure. Wear this so your shirt isn't ruined," Jehu said handing something to Johan.

"Thanks," Johan said.

Then Jo-kun and Jesse woke up and went into the kitchen to see what that smell was. They saw their brothers cooking. Jo-kun's jaw dropped. Jehu was the best at cooking, but he never cooked breakfast before. Jesse's jaw also dropped. Johan was a good cook too, but never cooked breakfast. The two just stared. Then came through and said good morning to each other and sat down.

After the four got ready they went to school. They were surprised to see that Haou and Ju-chan were with there new boyfriends. Then Haou saw Jehu and walked up to him. Jehu told the others to go he would be fine.

"Hey," Haou said.

"Hey," Jehu said.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Can we be friends again?" Haou asked.

"Sure. I guess its time to the past behind us," Jehu said.

The two boys shock hands and went to class. After words they all went to lunch together. _I guess love in the answer for easing pain and much more, _Jehu thought. Then they went home and played games and other stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter nine: First Bluenette Robbery

Johan woke up and saw it was 12:00 at night. Jehu was dressed in black and was shaking him. Johan looked at him and asked why was he shaking him.

"You said you wanted to rob a bank. So I'm taking you and Jesse with us for the first time," Jehu said.

"Really?" Johan asked.

"Yup," Jehu said.

Johan hugged him and Jehu gave him a black costume to put on. Johan went to see Jesse and saw he was wearing the same one. They set off.

They got to the bank and went in side. Jehu ran to the volt and put a small bomb on the volt and it exploded. Johan ran in and he grabbed all the money and he ran out. Jesse kept watch when a cop car came into view. He told the others and they took off. When the cops got in the building they saw the volt was blown. They cursed themselves mentally and the four boys took off. One cop flowed the four boys. He grabbed his, loaded, gun and aimed for the tallest one thinking the other three won't leave there team mate. Then Johan saw the car and pushed Jehu out of gun range. The gun fired.

"NO!!!" Jehu screamed and ran towards Johan.

He grabbed his gun he keeps handy and aimed at the guy and fired. The man was shot in between the eyes. Jo-kun was holding a sobbing Jesse while Jehu checked him. They Jehu heard him breathing. He told the others he was alive and they hurried and got home. The bullet hit his heart. Just like Jehu. They got the black costume off. Then he put his shirt back on and told Jo-kun to start the car. He did and they went to the same hospital that treated Jehu.

The doctor saw Jehu and asked him what happened. He said the same thing that happened to him. The doctor understood and got something to put the small bluenette on. Jehu tried to follow when a nurse said to wait. Jehu couldn't take it. He ran passed the nurse and caught up with Johan. Johan had his eyes open and he saw Jehu and relaxed. Jehu saw he was tensed. He stayed right next to his bluenette lover.

The nurse told him to get out of the room while they get the bullet out. He said he wouldn't leave. Johan whimpered in fear. Jehu pushed her out of the way and stood next to Johan. He stopped whimpering and relaxed with Jehu around.

The doctors couldn't get Jehu out of the room without the boy named Johan whimpering in fear. One nurse was told to knock him out and take him out. She got behind him and hit him and he hit the floor. A few doctor helped get him out while the others tried to calm down the other bluenette. Jehu woked up when he heard Johan whimpering. He pushed the doctors off.

"Nice try. I'm not leaving Johan. He gets scared when I'm not around," Jehu said going back into the room.

Johan was trying to get out of his bed. Then he saw Jehu and settled down. Jehu told all the doctors and nurses not to take him away from Johan or he wouldn't be very happy. The doctors agreed and left him alone. He stood there the whole time they got the bullet out of him.

After two hours they finally got the bullet out of him and said he would make it. Jehu said thanks and sat in a chair close to the bluenette he loved so much.

Then Jesse and Jo-kun came in and saw Johan sleeping as if nothing happened. To the bluenette it would be a bad dream. Jesse said that they gave the money to the poor. Jehu said good. They left and Jehu stared at the bluenette in front of him and thought that this was his fault. He felt bad.

Then he began to fall asleep. He looked and saw that Johan pulled him closer to him and they slept peacefully.

**Me: Sorry for the shortness. My hands are very tired. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter ten: Drugs and Memories

Johan woke up and saw Jehu. He smiled. He knew Jehu was tired from staying up for Johan. Johan laid there and stared at Jehu. He was sleeping peacefully. Johan made sure that no one woke the bluenette. The doctors came in and gave Johan his medicine. He took it and Jehu woke up right when the doctor left.

"Hey, sleepily head," Johan said.

"Hey," Jehu said sleepily.

"How are you?" Johan asked.

"Fine," Jehu said.

"That's good," Johan said and began to feel dizzy.

"You okay?" Jehu asked.

"My medicine is making me dizzy," Johan said and gave Jehu the bottle.

"This is X4O. This is a drug," Jehu said.

"Well, Dr. Wilson-"

"?!?! The same guy that tired to drug me," Jehu said.

He ran outside and saw him get in his car and Jehu got his gun out. He loaded it. He aimed at his forehead and waited. Jo-kun was coming and saw him and grabbed the gun out of his hand. Jehu looked at him and Jo-kun looked in his brother's eyes. Jehu had been drugged. Jo-kun slowly explained things to the bluenette, but Jehu refused to believe it. He told Jo-kun what Johan told him and the X4O.

"Jehu. Relax. You are drugged. You need to relax," Jo-kun said.

"I'm fine. I'm not drugged," Jehu said.

"Jehu, you are going to hate me for this," Jo-kun said.

"Hate you for wha-"

Jehu tried to say before Jo-kun knock him out. Jehu fell to the ground and Jo-kun picked him up. He told the doctors he was drugged with X5T. The drug could kill someone. It had the stuff in smokes in it. Jehu's water bottle had it in it. Dr. Wilson gave him it.

They called him back to the hospital and was taken to jail. Jehu was still thinking he was fine and started to fight the doctors that were holding him. Johan was out and Jo-kun called him and told him. Johan came and saw Jehu struggling. He refused to stand and watch. He was about to go in when Jo-kun grabbed him and told him not to.

Jehu saw the doctor take a nettle out and he started to kick. He got four doctors off him and he got out. He ran for the door and the doctor put the nettle in his neck and made him hit the floor. He was in more pain. The doctor was Dr. Wilson brother, Dr. Meta. The others gave him the right medicine and he was out in seconds. He laid there.

Johan refuse to watch. He hit Jo-kun and ran in. Dr. Meta said that he was dying and Johan hit him in the face. The others told him to leave and he screamed no. the doctors said that he could stay if he helped. He said yes and helped with anything to help Jehu. Jehu started to wake up and he saw that Johan was here and he tried to get up, but the doctors held him down. Johan moved towards him and took the nettle from the doctor and gave it to Jehu. Jehu slowly closed his eyes. Before he did he glared at Johan.

Johan felt crushed. He knew it was the drug, but it still hurt. He saw the doctors tell him to leave and he did. Jo-kun hugged the sobbing bluenette. Jehu might or might not live through this. Johan began to sobbed harder. Jo-kun tried to hold back his own tears. He loved his brother too much to lose him now.

The doctors came and told them something they couldn't forget. He was going to make it. They were relieved to know Jehu was going to make it. Then the doctor said he was still drugged. Johan wanted to see him, but remembered the glare he got. He thought that wasn't a good idea. Jo-kun walked in the room and Jehu smiled happy to see him.

"Jehu. You okay?" Jo-kun asked.

"Besides Johan stock a nettle in my neck. Fine," Jehu said.

"He did it because the doctors told him to," Jo-kun said.

"Still he did it. For no reason," Jehu said making Jo-kun remember he was still drugged.

"Yeah, I guess," Jo-kun said.

"What?" Jehu asked.

"You…were…drugged," Jo-kun said hoping his brother wouldn't straggle him.

"No I wasn't," Jehu said.

"Okay. You weren't," Jo-kun said not taking it any farther.

"So… did Johan really start crying?" Jehu asked.

"Yeah. He still is," Jo-kun said and regretted it.

"HE IS?!" Jehu said.

"I'll go get him," Jo-kun said.

"Johan. He wants to see you," Jo-kun said.

"Okay," Johan sniffed.

"Johan?" Jehu said then saw the crying bluenette.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. Are you okay?" Jehu said.

"Fine. I wish that didn't though," Johan sniffed.

"Sorry. Come here," Jehu said.

Johan came closer to Jehu and soon he was lying on Jehu's chest. The older bluenette stared at his Johan. Johan soon was dead asleep. He had the bullet wound on the same spot as Jehu's. Jehu held the bluenette close and began to believe Jo-kun. He felt the X5T leave his system. He knew he was drugged, but refused to believe it.

He held Johan and said he was sorry. He looked out the window and knew he was going to have a problem with the X5T. He might take it again. So he said to himself not to drink the water here. He would drink some when he got out of here.

He began to fall asleep. And soon an enough he did. Then Jo-kun saw that and smiled he walked in and saw that Johan was laying by Jehu to keep him company. _I'm happy he is finally happy. And the drug is going to be a problem, _Jo-kun thought. He saw that Jehu turned and had Johan pressed close to his chest, where the bullet scar was.

Jo-kun remember when he got caught and when he was whipped.

:Flashback:

Jo-kun hanged and was being whipped a cross his back. He wish it would stop. Then another, whip! It hit his back. He cried out in pain. He tried to make the pain stop. Then the person who whipped him left. Then a girl came in. The girl had beautiful silver hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt and a grey skirt. She saw Jo-kun bleeding back and ran to him. She made the chains to loosen and got him down. He felt the chains loosen and looked at the girl.

"Don't worry. I want to help you," the girl said, laying him on his stomach to look at his back.

"Sinnea? Is that you?" Jo-kun said.

"Yes," Sinnea said.

She gasped. She saw several marks when she cleaned it up. She put bandages all over his back to help it heal. Then Jehu broke the window and saw Jo-kun laying on the ground. He saw the girl next to him. He knew the girl most have helped him. He saw bandages on him. He also laid on her chest. She let him sleep on her chest. He laid there like a little kid. Jehu came up to her and she quickly put her arms around him and thought that this person was going to hurt him.

"I'm his brother. I came here to get him," Jehu said to the girl.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she said.

"Who is it, Sinnea?" Jo-kun asked the girl.

"Sinnea? That is who she is," Jehu said.

"Jehu-AH!" Jo-kun said fell the pain in his back.

"What is wrong with my brother?" Jehu asked.

"He was whipped. I helped and I can't stand to see him like this," Sinnea said.

"I can get you and him out," Jehu said.

"You can?" Sinnea said,

"Yes. Do you want to be free?" Jehu asked.

"Yes," Sinnea said.

"Can we get out of here?" Jo-kun asked.

"Sure. Come on, Sinnea," Jehu said.

"I can't," Sinnea said.

"Why?" Jehu asked.

"My father. He will kill any one that takes me," Sinnea said.

"Please. You want to be trapped in this place? Or be free?" Jehu asked.

"I want to be free, but I can't leave my sisters, Minnea and Rinnea," Sinnea said.

"Get them," Jehu said.

"No," Sinnea said.

"Why?" Jehu asked.

"Jo-kun remember this. Where ever you go I'm always with you," Sinnea said.

"I will tell the guards what happened. Knock me out," Sinnea said.

"But-"

"No buts. Just do it," Sinnea interrupted.

"Okay," Jehu said and punch Sinnea.

She hit the floor and was out. Jehu went back to the window and before he left, he left a note in her pocket. It said:

_Thank you for taking care of my brother. He was some where I didn't know and it took some time to find him. I want to say thank you for helping us._

_Jehu and Jo-kun._

:End of Flashback:

The memory of Sinnea played in his head over and over. Her silver hair, her blue eyes. They captured him. Then Jesse kissed him while he was in thought and Jo-kun and was caught of guard. He settled down and sunk into the kiss. They stopped and Jo-kun hugged the bluenette and remembered the last thing Sinnea said to him.

_Remember this:_

_Where ever you go I'm always with you._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: More Drug Problems and a Nice Day

Jo-kun was lost in memory. He looked at the door and saw Johan come in. the bluenette was holding something. It shined.

"Hey, Johan," Jo-kun said.

"Hi, Jo-kun," Johan said hiding what ever he found.

"What you got there?" Jo-kun asked.

"Nothing," Johan said.

"Johan. I will go to the hospital and get Jehu. He isn't better, but he won't let that stop him," Jo-kun said.

"Okay," Johan said showing what he was hiding.

It wasn't a shiny object. It was a cut. A bad one. The bluenette was hurt and Jehu didn't know. Jo-kun looked the cut over. He put a medicine that should help it. It did, but it burned.

"OW!" Johan said.

"Sorry," Jo-kun said.

"What was that stuff?" Johan asked.

"It is Quick step. Jehu hates it, but I love it, it helps cuts heal quicker," Jo-kun said.

Johan put on some band aids and went to see Jehu. He made sure to wear a sweat shirt. It was very cold and he was warm in Jehu's sweat shirt. Most of the sweat shirts that Jehu owns, he cut the sleeves off, but this one; he made sure it had sleeves.

He saw the bluenette in hospital, with a bottle in his hand. It was water. He said he wasn't going to get any. He went in the room to see the bluenette and he saw Jehu was standing up and trying to get what ever X5T out of his system.

"Hey Jehu," Johan said.

"Hey Johan," Jehu said with a smile.

"How did you make it look like you were sitting?" Johan asked.

"I made a life size photo," Jehu said.

"Neat-AHH!" Johan said in pain and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" Jehu demeaned.

He grabbed the sleeve and pulled it up and saw the band aids. He was pissed.

"Where did this come from?" Jehu said trying to stay calm.

"I was walking home and a boy came behind me and hit me it the back of the head with the end of a knife. I woke up and I had the cut on my arm and my favorite pocket knife was stolen," Johan said.

"Okay," Jehu said ticked off more then he could handle.

"What is wrong?" the doctor asked.

"My boyfriend is hurt," Jehu said.

The doctor helped the bluenette into Jehu's bed. When a doctor gave Jehu a water bottle. He made a huge mistake. He drank from it. It had X5T in it. He began to feel different. He felt it enter his system. He began to fall to the floor. He grabbed his phone and text his brother:

_X5T back in system. Taking affect. HELP!_

:Back with Jo-kun:

_Don't ever forget where ever you are, I'm always with you._

Sinnea was stuck in his head. Then he got the text from his brother. He ran straight to the hospital. He got there and Jehu was panting. His forehead was covered with sweat. Jehu pled for his brother and Jo-kun helped him. The doctors helped too.

Jehu was panting harder. His body slowly felt weird. He began to laugh at the pain. Jo-kun knew the drugs were taking affect on him. He looked at the doctor who gave him the bottle and it was Dr. Meta. That did it. Jo-kun punched the living crap out him. Jo-kun was done and Jehu was still laughing even when the pain increased.

Jehu saw his brother come towards him and he was drugged so bad he began to hurt his brother. He would hurt him mentally. He pulled Jo-kun close to him and then he kissed his brother on the lips. Jo-kun closed his eyes and began to kick at his brother trying to get him off him. Then Jehu pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Jo-kun began to kick harder. Jehu was enjoying himself. He was going to ruin his brothers mind. Then Jo-kun hit his brother in the stomach and he stopped. The bluenette hit the floor in unconsciousness. Jo-kun was slowly wondering why his brother did that. He knew it was the drug, but it scared him. Jo-kun put his finger on his lips. He found powder on them.

The powder was the X5T. He was trying to drug him. Now he was pissed. He went to the sink and began to clean the powder off his mouth. Jesse came in and saw him by the sink. He wondered what was wrong and walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked startling the bluenette.

"Jehu is drugged with X5T, again and he… he…" Jo-kun said and couldn't tell Jesse he kissed him.

"Tell me," Jesse said.

"He kissed me," Jo-kun said.

"WHY?" Jesse said angry.

"He was drugged, but he had the powder on his tongue which means," Jo-kun said and understood.

"Your drugged," Jesse said seeing Jo-kun begin to pant.

"What…*pant, pant*…makes you…*pant, pant*…think that?" Jo-kun asked as he hit the floor.

Jesse helped him and so did the doctors. Jehu was in the bed smiling. Jo-kun had never been drugged so this was a good time to get him drugged. It was two hours later when Jehu had come out of his drugged state.

Johan and Jesse were waiting in the room for him. Johan was holding Jesse. He looked in the other room and saw Jo-kun. His brother was going insane. He was throwing things and saw the water bottle. He poured it down the drain. He got out of the room and saw Jesse crying. He asked why and Johan said that he was drugged again and that he got Jo-kun drugged. Now he was in a drugged state.

The doctors said they need Jehu. He came in and his brother was staring at him in fear.

"Don't come near me," Jo-kun said.

"Sorry about this bro," Jehu said as he punched him in the gut.

The doctors helped him and Jehu went outside and held Jesse while Johan went to get some sodas from the store next to the3 hospital. Jehu held the sobbing bluenette and Jehu was trying to hold back his own tears. Jo-kun was drugged and it was all his fault.

Then Johan came back from the store right next to the hospital and gave them a soda. Jesse didn't open his. Jehu didn't drink anything from the place and he drank his soda. Jo-kun had a oxygen mask on and the doctors said he was fine. He said they could see him, but only one could go.

They agreed and let Jesse go first. He went in and saw the bluenette he loved so much in the hospital bed with a mask on. Jo-kun opened his eyes and the doctors took the mask off and he got out of the bed right away. Then he saw Jesse. He hugged the bluenette and was so happy he was fine. Jesse hugged him and he sobbed in his chest quietly. Happy to have the bluenette hold him. Jo-kun made sure he was okay to leave so he, Jehu, Johan, and Jesse could go home.

They got home and Jo-kun went straight to bed. Jesse followed. Jehu went to his room and Johan followed. Jehu laid on his bed. It smelled like Johan. Johan curled up next help to him and Jehu put his arms around him gentle lik and fell asleep.

"Jehu?" Johan said.

"Yeah?" Jehu answered.

"Are you okay?" Johan asked.

"I'm fine Johan," Jehu said.

"Okay. It was worrying me when you were drugged again," Johan said.

"I know I was being stupid. I shouldn't have drank the water bottle. I'm so sorry," Jehu said.

"It's okay. Jo-kun is who Jesse was worried about," Johan said,

"I know," Jehu said.

He remembered kissing his brother. That's how he became drugged, but when he got in the room he looked scared when he said to stay away from him. Then it hit Jehu hard in the head. He was remembered when Jehu was last drugged and was going to hurt him.

:Flashback:

Jehu came home drugged and Jo-kun didn't know that. He looked at his brother and saw he looked different. He grabbed Jo-kun by his hair and dragged him up stairs. He threw Jo-kun on to the bed and got on top of him.

"I hope you don't mind if I _rape_ you," Jehu hissed into his ear.

Jo-kun began to push him off. It did no good.

:End of Flashback(too much yaoi. had to stop. this a rated T not M):

Jehu hated that memory and knew that is what Jo-kun's drugged mind thought. He felt bad for hurting his brother. He wish he could make it disappear. He would do anything to make sure Jo-kun was happy. He went to sleep and was waiting for morning to come.

:The next morning:

The two brothers were up before the others and Jehu walked up to Jo-kun.

"Hey," Jehu said.

"Hey," Jo-kun said.

"I'm sorry. I wish that day never happened," Jehu said.

Jo-kun was shocked. How did he know he was thinking about that day. It was a day that Jo-kun was trying to forget. He couldn't. he remembered everything. The kissing, the thrusting, everything. He remembered it all. He wish that day could be ripped from his memory.

Jehu hugged his brother and he began to cry. He held Jo-kun and wished that day never existed. The two bluenettes need a day to them selves. They left a note to the others and they understood.

The brothers went to the movies and watched Saw IV. They did all the stuff they thought was fun. Then they came to the park. The fountain was beautiful. They laid on the ground and watched the stars go by. They enjoyed their day together. They really need it.

They got home and the two boys ordered pizza and soda. They had that and the next morning they all went to the movies and enjoyed the day they all had together.

Jo-kun went to the snack stand and ordered a soda. The girl turned around and gasped. He gasped too.

It was Sinnea.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Drugs and Prison

Sinnea stared. She hadn't seen him in years. Jo-kun was happy to see his old friend. He hadn't seen her in years.

"Hey, Sinnea," Jo-kun said.

"Hey, Jo-kun," Sinnea said.

"How have you been?" Jo-kun asked.

"Good. Daddy finally let me get a job," Sinnea said.

"That's great!" Jo-kun said happy for his friend.

"Yeah. So…. How's the movie?" Sinnea asked.

"Good. Better get back before my boyfriend gets worried," Jo-kun said and paid for his drink and went back to the movie. Sinnea was happy to know his life changed.

Jo-kun got back right as the movie started and Jesse saved him a seat. Jehu had his arm around Johan and Johan was laying on his shoulder. He sat by Jesse and gave him the soda. The movie end about 2 hours later and Jo-kun went to the employees only place and he made out wit Jesse. He was still making out with him when Sinnea saw them and was shocked. Jo-kun stopped and Jesse saw the girl.

"Hey, Sinnea," Jo-kun said.

"What are you doing?" Sinnea asked a little jealous.

"Making out with my boyfriend," Jo-kun said simply.

"This is an employees only place," Sinnea said.

"Big deal," Jo-kun said helping Jesse up.

"Who is he?" Sinnea asked.

"Jesse, Sinnea, Sinnea, Jesse," Jo-kun said.

"Nice to meet you," Jesse said.

"Nice to meet you," Sinnea said.

"So Jo-kun I think we should go," Jesse said.

They were walking out when Sinnea grabbed Jo-kun ear.

"OWWWWW!" Jo-kun said.

"Shut up," Sinnea snapped.

"What?" Jo-kun asked.

"I thought he was just a friend," Sinnea said.

"When I said boyfriend. I meant it," Jo-kun said.

"Oh," Sinnea said feeling weird for having a crush on a gay guy.

"Got to go. Bye, Sinnea," Jo-kun said.

Jesse saw him and went and hugged him. Johan and Jehu were…. arguing? Jesse said he was drugged. Jo-kun was going to kill who ever drugged his brother.

Jehu saw Jo-kun and he threw some stuff at the lights and then turned off. Jehu ran passed Johan and grabbed Jo-kun and ran out of the movie theater. Jo-kun was out till he woke up hand cuffed to a bed. He knew this was bad.

He struggled. He tried to undo the hand cuffs but they wouldn't come off. He was in trouble. He reached in his shirt pocket with his foot, but his phone was gone. He looked around and saw Jehu.

"Hey Jehu! Get these things off of me," Jo-kun said.

"No, I don't think I will," Jehu said turning around.

Jo-kun was looking at a very drugged Jehu. He saw X5T on the night stand and he knew he was hooked. _This is going to end badly, _Jo-kun thought as his brother ripped his clothes off.

:Three hours later:

Jo-kun moaned in pain. Jehu was dressed and he had the X5T out of his system when he heard his brother moaning. He went into the room and he gasped. He got the hand cuffs off and Jo-kun got dressed. He didn't say a word. He knew that his brother wasn't going to remember.

"Jo-kun… don't tell me I…" Jehu said.

"You did," Jo-kun said.

"I'm sorry that girl gave me a soda and when I drank it, it had X5T in it and I didn't know and then I started to argue and I.. I… I'm sorry," Jehu said.

Jo-kun couldn't stay mad at him. But now he was ticked off. He had some stuff to look into. Like what girl. Cause Sinnea was not there. Maybe he could ask her what other girls worked there.

He grabbed his phone and he called her and asked. She said that only her and Mia worked there that were girls. He said thanks and went to the house with Jehu. Johan hugged Jehu and Jesse hugged Jo-kun the two brother decided to keep what happened a secret.

They went back to the movies and Jehu and Jo-kun knew they were goanna go to prison for this. They were going to do their famous Trapper Style trap. They pulled it on cops trying to get away after a robbing.

They set it up and the girl, Mia, walked right into it. She screamed and the cops came. They caught them and they were forced the two to go to prison and they were found as the Brothers in Crime. Some cops called them The Thunder Thief because they stole on mostly stormy nights.

Johan and Jesse made a way to get them out and they decided they had nothing to lose, but they had met some new friends. Axel, Solvan, and Zolvan. They were some criminals too they had been here for six years. They were a gang that stole from rich and gave to the poor.

They pulled the tricked the guards and they got the two out. Jehu and Jo-kun looked terrible when they got out of prison. After that they went back to the way things were. Gangs stole for poor and the two brothers stole for the poor too.

**The End**


End file.
